Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer cutting a printed print-receiving tape to produce a print tape.
Description of the Related Art
A printer is known that cuts a printed print-receiving tape to produce a print tape. After a desired print is formed on a fed print-receiving tape in this printer of prior art, the print-receiving tape is further fed and the feeding is stopped when a transport-direction upstream end part of a portion of the print formed on the print-receiving tape faces a cutter. Subsequently, when an operator manually operates a cutter lever to actuate the cutter for cutting, the portion having the desired print formed thereon is separated from the other portion and the print tape is produced.
It is recently increasingly proposed to configure a printer producing a print tape as in the prior art such that the printer is operated by an operation terminal connected through mutual recognition communication, for example. In this case, reception of a print instruction from the operation terminal triggers formation of a desired print corresponding to the print instruction on a fed print-receiving tape and, after feeding is stopped as described above, the tape is cut by an operator's manual operation.
In this case, for example, the operation terminal connected through the mutual recognition communication as described above may be located at a place relatively far from the printer. In this case, (since it is difficult for an operator to visually recognize a situation of the printer far away from the place of the operation terminal) the operator may transmit the print instruction from the operation terminal to the printer without confirming that the print tape produced immediately before is not cut. In such a case, while the print tape produced immediately before is connected without being cut, a new print tape corresponding to the print instruction is produced. This causes an inconvenience because when going to the printer to acquire the print tape, the operator notices the trouble of the connected state for the first time and is annoyed.